marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Chamber of Chills Vol 1 4
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Paul Montre's father Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** Unnamed village on the coast Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Steve Skeates | Penciler2_1 = Jay Scott Pike | Inker2_1 = Frank Chiaramonte | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle2 = Pawn of the Devoured | Synopsis2 = A man washes up on an island with nothing to eat but ants. The ants take over his body from the inside so that when other humans arrive, he is nothing but a giant ant body with a human head and they shoot him. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Unnamed man Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Soldiers Races and Species: * * Locations: * Unnamed island * Vehicles: * Unnamed ship | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Howard Chaykin | Inker3_1 = Joe Sinnott | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Jean Izzo | Editor3_1 = Roy Thomas | StoryTitle3 = The Demon from Beyond! | Synopsis3 = Adventurer Murdoch Adams is traveling through England when he is caught in the rain. Seeking shelter in a mausoleum in order to keep dry, he is shocked to see a woman rise out of her casket and exit the tomb. Following the girl, he is witnessed to a bizarre ceremony in which the girl is about to be sacrificed to a demon named Ludi. Not wishing to see the girl be killed, Murdoch attacks the cultists and Ludi directly, and when he fires his gun Ludi vanishes and the cultists flee back to their village. Murdoch revives the girl, named Lenore, who was in a hypnotic trance and she tells the traveler that her people worships Ludi prior to the coming of the Romans and the enforcement of Christianity in the region. She explains that Ludi used to be a god of worship who would be a bringer of crops and good weather in times of the ancients. In return for this kindness Ludi would demand worship and the occasional bride to be sacrificed to him. When Catholicism reached the land, the artifacts that were required to summon Ludi were buried away. However, in recent times, the people of this land -- still worshiping Ludi, even though he has degraded into a demon -- had uncovered the bell required to summon the creature. Murdoch decides to end Ludi's reign by performing a rite of exorcism and seeks off to find a priest. He is chased by Ludi who seeks to kill the man. Although Adams manages to make it to a church, Ludi breaks in and kills the priest. When Murdoch realizes that Ludi's weakness is loud noise, Murdoch rings the bells in the church destroying Ludi and ending his tyranny. About to leave, Lenore stops him and asks him to stay, a request Murdoch decides to comply with feeling his days of adventure are over. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Druidic priests * Other Characters: * * Priests that buried the artifacts needed to summon Ludi * Unnamed reverend * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** / of *** Cemetery **** Frost mausoleum ** Items: * Events and Eras: * Middle AgesCategory:Middle Ages | Notes = * Cover art: pencils, inks and colours by Brunner.http://www.reocities.com/raddreamer/checklist.htm * The Opener of the Crypt!: ** The script is by John Jakes, based on his own short story. ** Costanza is uncredited. * The Demon from Beyond! Izzo is uncredited. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}